happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Light up my day
Light Up My Day es un episodio de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaperx. Protagonistas Reapy Bái Gigi Arcoiris Apariciones Lumpy Claymore Black berry Anny Sinopsis Es el cumpleaños de Reapy y sus amigos deciden hacerle una fiesta sorpresa; quien diría que globos y pastel podrían resultar en tragedia. Trama A inicio, se puede apreciar a Reapy viendo un calendario en su casa en la cual una fecha está marcada con un círculo rojo; al inspeccionarse de cerca se notan calcomanías de detalles un sombrero fiestero y un par de globos que implica que es el cumpleaños de alguien. Reapy suspira, dando a entender que es su cumpleaños, y se va afuera a comprar el mandado. En un cambio de cámara se aprecia a Bái, Arcoíris y Gigi reunidos afuera y discutiendo entre sí. Llega un punto en el que Bái muestra un plano en el cual se hace notorio que quieren celebrar el cumpleaños de Reapy como una fiesta sorpresa en su casa. Tras que Bái de ordenes de quien llevará que, se separan y se aprecia lo que deben traer. Gigi, encargado del pastel, atiende a una pastelería que está atendiendo Lumpy. Gigi decide, de un libreto en el mostrador, el pastel que quiere y Lumpy va por este al almacén. Lumpy, al encontrar el pastel, meterle un dedo a este y seguidamente chupárselo, sin querer, derrama pegamento en el pastel, el cual se disimula con la crema del pastel. Lumpy se encoge de hombros y le da el pastel a Gigi, este último le da las gracias y sale feliz. Luego la cámara se pone en Arcoíris, encargado del ponche, quien decide ir con Black Berry para esto. Ella deja un plato hondo con agua y busca moras en unos cajones del mostrador mientras Arcoíris se distrae mirando su celular. En este descuido de ambos, Claymore, quien trabajaba cerca, pasa con una tabla al hombro que tiene un contenedor de gasolina en un extremo. De la nada da una vuelta brusca para cambiar de dirección, tanto haciendo que la gasolina se derrame en el ponche y además haciendo que la tabla lo siga y golpee en la cabeza a Black Berry tan fuerte que se la arranca y haciendo que parte de su sangre y pedazos de cerebro entren en el plato hondo, diluyéndose con el agua y formando "ponche". Claymore, sin darse cuenta, sigue su trayecto, pero se empala en una tubería de la construcción la cual le saca el corazón y mata cortamente. Arcoíris termina de mirar su celular y ve el ponche ya listo, aunque desconcertado de que Black berry no esté, por lo que deja el dinero en el mostrador y luego procede a tomar el plato hondo con cuidado. Luego se aprecia a Bái comprando sombreros fiesteros con calma, pero al ver los diseños ahoga una exclamación de horror a lo que Anny, quien la atiende, observa confundida. Bái, entre temerosas palabras, le pide que mejor llevará globos de Halloween y estambre para anudarlos. Anny le da su orden, aun confundida por lo que paso anteriormente, y Bái la toma, algo avergonzada de su sobresalto. Al intentar irse, el estambre se atora en una pata de la silla de Anny por lo que Bái, sin darse cuenta de esto último, jala el estambre haciendo que Anny se caiga de su silla y se pegue tan fuerte en la cabeza que se le rompe, desperdigando sus sesos por el piso. Momentos después, la cámara cambia a Reapy quien está regresando a casa con las bolsas de la compras. El abre la puerta y, en cuanto da un paso adentro, Bái, Gigi y Arcoíris gritan un "Feliz cumpleaños" a Reapy. Este último, sorprendido, empieza a lagrimear de felicidad a tal ritmo que decide, por primera vez, retirar su capucha dejando su rostro a toda vista; cortamente los abraza a todos muy feliz. Más adelante se revela la sala que ha sido decorada con las varias cosas que los amigos de Reapy compraron. Primero pasan por ponche a lo que todos se sirven un poco; el primero en tomar de este es Gigi quien al parecer le gusta tanto que decide servirse más hasta casi acabárselo; sin embargo, la gasolina de la mezcla le hace efecto y Gigi cae al piso, poniéndose pálido de la gasolina, gimiendo de asco y retorciéndose. Reapy lo ve impactado, pero Bái, aunque consciente de lo que le pasa, solo dice que "tomó muy rápido" y le hace señales a sus amigos de que improvisen. Arcoíris opta por ir por el pastel de la cocina el cual descansa en el horno. Al intentar recogerlo, nota que una tubería le estorba por lo que la decide quitar, sin querer rompiéndola y haciendo una fuga de gas. Arcoíris, quien se da cuenta, silba e intenta irse, pero al no darse cuenta, pisa la tubería la cual se le empala en el pie violentamente agujerándolo y sacando mucha sangre. Arcoíris grita de dolor y corre a la sala donde Bái y Reapy conversan. Reapy ahoga una exclamación y Bái insiste en que es un accidente, aunque su cara empieza a mostrar preocupación, y le instruye que deje el pastel en la mesa. Arcoíris le obedece a tientas, pero el tubo y el dolor hacen que tropiece y se le caiga el pastel en la cara de Bái. El pegamento de este se adhiere a su piel de la cara y Bái, quien jala con fuerzas, termina arrancándose la piel de la cara y parte de su músculo de esta y empieza a gritar y llorar del dolor. Reapy, en respuesta, llora sintiéndose culpable de todo esto, pero antes de que pueda disculparse, Bái le pone un dedo en la boca, incitándole que se calle. Un poco tras esto, Bái le canta, adolorida pero determinada, un feliz cumpleaños y Gi y Arco, pálidos del ponche y la pérdida de sangre, se unen al coro. Reapy escucha impresionado y algo triste, pero el ver a sus amigos cantarle feliz cumpleaños lo hacen llorar de alegría. Bái pone el pastel en la mesa, este aun con su cara y sangre adherida, y procede a encender un mechero para prender una vela. Arcoíris, quien recuerda la fuga de gas, grita de horror e intenta parar a Bái, pero esta prende la vela y causa una explosión. Tras una cortina de humo, se aprecia la casa en llamas y a Bái sin un brazo. Todos gritan de horror e intentan escapar. A Gigi, mientras corre, le cae una chispa en la boca y, debido a la gasolina, se prende por dentro y empieza a quemarse; el grita de dolor y cae al piso del dolor extremo, angustiado pero derrotado; tras agonizantes minutos, el vomita sus órganos licuados en el piso y muere cortamente. Arcoíris intenta correr tan rápido como puede, pero la tubería se atora en un agujero del piso. Este intenta jalar el tubo, pero no hay resultado alguno. Después, tras minutos de pensar, entiende que solo hay una manera, por lo que empieza a jalar el pie hacia atrás, partiéndoselo dolorosamente a la mitad. Al lograr librar el pie, el grita en una mezcla de euforia y dolor, pero unos escombros del techo le caen encima, aplastándolo e incinerándolo. Bái y Reapy alcanzan la puerta, pero antes de que puedan salir, una cantidad de escombros cae ante ellos, bloqueando la salida a lo que empiezan a entrar en pánico. Mientras inútilmente intentan apartar los escombros, que solo les quema las manos, un letrero de papel maché del techo que estaba en la entrada, que decía "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Reapy!" se cae y, con su filo, corta la cabeza de Bái a la mitad, partiéndola desde la mandíbula hacia arriba y desperdigando su cerebro; Reapy grita de dolor y desesperación ante esto, pero un pequeño escombro en fuego le cae en la cabeza y procede a quemar su camino hasta afuera. Reapy grita de dolor y desesperadamente mete un dedo en el hueco que ahora se forma en su cabeza mientras que con su otra mano se jala las púas de dolor. El escombro excava todo su camino hasta caer de su mandíbula; por el hueco caen pedazos incinerados de su cerebro y, cortamente, Reapy cae al piso, muerto. El iris se cierra en el piso en el cual cae el pastel con todas las velas encendidas. Moraleja "Friends are always there, in both good and bad situations" (Los amigos siempre están para apoyarte, tanto en las buenas como en las malas) Muertes Black berry es decapitada por una tabla. Claymore es empalado en una tubería. Gigi es incinerado desde adentro, licuando sus órganos. Arcoiris es aplastado por escombros en llamas. La cabeza de Bái es partida a la mitad por un pedazo de papel maché. Reapy muere tras que un escombro excave en su cabeza e incinere su cerebro. Heridas Gigi toma gasolina y es incinerado momentos antes de su muerte. Arcoiris se clava una tubería en el pie y se quema. Bái se arranca la cara y se quema. Reapy se quema y agoniza antes de su muerte. Errores Las púas de Reapy a veces desaparecen. Bái es más alta que los demás. Las astas de Lumyp cambian de dirección Trivia El episodio fue creado en el cumpleaños de su creador, lo que tiene que ver con la trama; sin embargo, este fue terminado días después. El título del episodio es irónico al incidente del fuego; es una expresión que alude a decir "Animame". Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Episodios de HTF: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Episodios